


Sick

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [46]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: "I can take care of myself just fine."
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Sick

Logan comes into the room with a cup of tea and some toast, setting them onto Roman's nightstand before turning his attention to the Prince. Roman looks up at him with a pout, face flushed red.

"I can take care of myself just fine," Roman says, although his voice is scratchy and he winces at the soreness in his throat.

"Yes, I'm sure you can," Logan says with a roll of his eyes and a fond smile. He gently brushes Roman's hair off his forehead before pressing his palm to the warm skin. "Not as warm as earlier. That's an improvement."

Roman leans into the cool touch of Logan's palm and sighs. "Just wanna kiss you..." He whispers.

"I know you do." Logan sits down on the bed and helps Roman sit up before handing him the cup of tea. "But not while you're sick."

"Yeah, yeah," Roman sighs. "This sucks."

"I know it does. But when you're better I promise I'll give you as many kisses as you want."

Roman lights up. "Be careful, I might just never stop kissing you."

"That's not a problem, darling."


End file.
